The Elementals
by Pan'sBabyGirl
Summary: Percy, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Sadie and Walt are betrayed and cheated but with the help of a couple Gods the rise to become the Elmentals and a mysterious band of assassins called the Masked Musicians. They befriend enemies and make enemies out of friends. But what happens when Tarturus is calling ever monster to get revenge for the heroes betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles series, the Percy Jackson series or the Hero of Olympus.**

**R&R!**

_Elementals_

_Chapter One – Betrayal_

_Sadie's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

_***Flash-back***_

_Tatiana was a new trainee to the 21__st__ Nome. She is a nightmare. Just because she had a part of Ra in her, just like Zia. I had just come back from cheese demon training with Walt. I was about to leave for my room when Walt grabbed my arm._

" _I…I think we should break up." He winced, waiting for a punch or something._

"_Oh. Okay." I replied timidly._

"_Your not mad?"_

"_No Walt, we were growing apart anyway. And with Anubis inside of you, I feel like I'm cheating on you two."_

"_That's great. I thought you'd be ma…" he didn't get to finish his sentence though. A flash of light hit him in the mouth. As he recovered we both stared at the source. There listening in on our entire conversation was Tatiana, her hands posed in a position only meant for magic. A smug expression on her face as she dashed off._

_Walt tried to say something, but nothing came out. He cocked his head as a hieroglyphic appeared on his neck. The hieroglyphic for…._

"_Mute. Sadie made Walt mute just because he broke up with her." Tatiana's annoying voice said to everyone else._

"_No it's not true. I swear. Just ask Walt," I begged. Then I realized, she did this purposely. She muted Walt so I that he couldn't say anything._

"_You little devil! YOU NO GOOD LITTLE B*TCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I cried, "You guys don't believe her do you?" They all looked down guiltily, "You do don't you? You all do. Even you Carter?"_

"_Sadie….I'm sorry but you are an amazing liar. We would never know if you are telling the truth. I'm sorry." I stared at him in shock. This couldn't be true. This had to be a joke. Carter must be pranking me for getting angry at him when he didn't tell me about the Greeks and Romans. But the look on their faces. I felt my eyes water when we were flashed into a room._

_It was beautiful. Incredible. But not as incredible as the Gods standing in front of us. The Gods I didn't recognize must have been the Greek gods._

_The man in the middle must have been Zeus. The boys and girls around must have been the campers. The girls in silver must have been the Hunters of Artemis. _

"_Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt…."_

_***Flash-forward***_

It's been three years. Three years since the Elementals happened.

_Thalia's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

_***Flash-back***_

_Julia was a new hunter. She is a nightmare. Just because she was a daughter of Jupiter, like me. Ever since she managed to shoot down the Atlas Boar, which __**I**__ hunted down, every new hunter thinks she is a hero. There is even talk about making her Artemis' first in command._

_The only people who haven't betrayed me is Artemis and Phoebe. I don't really mind if all the new hunters despise me. As long as I had friends I didn't mind._

_**-Line Break-**_

_I had come back from hunting dinner with Phoebe in the Camp Half-Blood woods when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Phoebe and me split up. I gasped as I saw Julia and a camper sucking face. Julia immediately saw me and ran. I followed her until we ended up in Cabin Eleven. I thought she was just going to hide so I decided to go to the Arena. Just as I turned around I heard a throat being cleared._

"_Thalia. Don't you have something to explain?" Artemis asked. I saw Julia __**FAKE **__crying behind her, being comforted by an angry looking Phoebe._

"_Um…No?"_

"_Well, why don't you explain why Julia saw you kissing a camper."_

"_Wait, what?!"_

"_Julia explained everything. Don't pretend like your innocent you sl*t."_

"_What!"_

"_Don't act so oblivious."_

"_I am oblivious to what is going on!"_

"_YOU LIAR! I SAW YOU! YOU KISSED MATT! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME GIRL AND NOW I KNOW THAT GIRL WAS YOU!" Julia cried._

"_What?!"_

"_She's right! You're a liar! And since you don't want to confess your sins, I officially exclude you from the Hunters!"_

"_What?!" I repeated. Then we flashed out. We arrived on Olympus with the Greek council staring at us. There was another group of immortals, which I guessed from Annabeth's description of her adventure with Sadie Kane were the Egyptian Gods._

_Dad stood in the center of the room with a Egyptian, who I guessed was Horus._

_Beside the campers where a group of kids who must have been the magicians._

"_Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt, Thalia…"_

_***Flash-forward***_

It's been three years. Three years since the Elementals happened.

_Percy's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

_***Flash-back***_

_Markus, Nathan and Elin were new campers. They seemed quite nice. Especially towards me, since we were half-siblings. Then, after a week, they showed their true colors._

_They triplets did not seem happy when they found out their brother was the hero of both camps. They slowly started turning everyone against me and the people who stood by me (Piper and Leo). They then went on ONE quest to defeat a rogue satyr that was terrorizing mortals. And came back acting like heroes._

_They slowly started telling lies about my friends and I. They destroyed property, blamed it on us. They snitched on the Stolls, blamed it on us. But what they did last was the worst._

_Piper, Leo and I were looking for Jason, Calypso and Annabeth around Camp Half-Blood. We got to the beach and decided to take a rest when I heard a strange sound. Just behind some bushes were Nathan and Markus were kissing two girls, one blonde, one bronze-brown haired. Elin was kissing a blonde boy. we turned around to give them some privacy when we heard some very disturbing words.#_

_"Oh Annabeth, when are you gonna dump my stupid brother?"_

_"Same for you Calypso, when are you going to dump that cheesy Mexican freak?" Markus sneered. _

_"Yeah Jason babe, when are you gonna dump that Cherokee girl?"_

_"Soon," the three murmured together. __Us three were in tears now. A wave swept over them all, knocking them off there feet, winds swirling around us, Markus in particular. Rings of fire burned arroud the six._

"Leo Valdez! Stop this right now!" Calypso shrieked."

"Or what?! Or gonna dump me?! I thought you hated cheesy Mexican freaks!"

Suddenly in a flash of light we were on Olympus, surrounded by the council and the Egyptian Gods. Zeus and Horus were in the centre of the room. The rest of the campers, the hunters and the magicians were here.

"_Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt, Thalia, Perseus, Piper and Leo."_

_"What?! Who is your source!" Piper questioned._

_"Tatiana, Julia, Markus, Nathan and Elin."_

_"What you believe them over the heroes of Olympus."_

_"And Egypt!" Sadie shrieked._

_"Enough! All in favor of the spies getting banned." Zeus' voice echoed. Every single being in the room, via four Gods, put their hands up._

_"The choice has been made. Good bye, traitors." And we were flashed out to Earth, just outside an airport._

_"What are we doing here?" Walt asked the question we had all been wondering._

_"Well we believe it would be best to leave the continent." a female voice said behind us. We all turned around to see Apollo, Isis, Hera and Anubis, or in another words, the four Gods that voted against._

_"We have decided to help you five out, since you all have been wronged." Hera explained. Hera started glowing gold. Suddenly, Leo looked less tanned, had green eyes. Piper had light brown skin and brown eyes. Thalia had brown eyes and long black hair. Sadie had glasses and grey eyes. Walt had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked in a car window and saw I had red hair and blue eyes._

_"Wow! Leo you actually look hot!" I exclaimed._

_"Who's Leo? I'm Landon." Leo put on a low,sexy voice._

_"I'm Kirsten." Piper said._

_"Simmi!" Thalia said._

_"Catherine." Sadie said._

_"Will." Walt said._

_"I'm...Phoebus." _

_"Phoebus?"_

_"Yes. Phoebus."_

_"Ok. Now that you all have new idenites you all need new careers and a new home." Apollo smirked. _

_"Apollo hurry up. Zeus is calling us." Isis spoke up before she, Anubis and Hera flashed out._

_"Listen up. I have a son, called Simon Cowell, and he owes me a couple favours. I have this amazing idea to make you guys a band!"_

_"What?!" We screamed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I'm Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper Sorry! The WiFi went down in my house and I was on a none wifi trip to Africa.

Thalia's POV

From then on we were trained. We practiced day and night (well except night). We became the Elementals, Landon on Drums, Me on Keyboard, Will on Classic Guitar, Catherine on Electric Guitar, Kirsten on Vocals and Phoebus on Vocals and Both Guitars. Simon made us famous. Every Creature was coming to see us, Monsters, Demigods, Primordals and Gods. We even became befriended a couple, ridding them of any bothers in their realms. We are actually pretty close with Tarturus and Gaea.

_"[Kirsten]_

_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea_  
><em>You ready?<em>

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
><em>I wonder how they sleep at night<em>  
><em>When the sale comes first<em>  
><em>And the truth comes second.<em>  
><em>Just stop for a minute and smile<em>

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
><em>Acting so damn mysterious?<em>  
><em>Got your shades on your eyes<em>  
><em>And your heels so high<em>  
><em>That you can't even have a good time<em>

_[Pre-chorus:] [all]_  
><em>Everybody look to their left (yeah)<em>  
><em>Everybody look to their right<em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah)<em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight?<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>It's not about the money, money, money<em>  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag (OK)<em>

_ [Kirsten]_  
><em>We need to take it back in time,<em>  
><em>When music made us all unite!<em>  
><em>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<em>  
><em>Am I the only one getting tired?<em>

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
><em>Money can't buy us happiness<em>  
><em>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?<em>  
><em>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<em>

_[Pre-chorus:] [all]_  
><em>Everybody look to their left (to their left)<em>  
><em>Everybody look to their right (to their right)<em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah)<em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight?<em>

_[Chorus:] _  
><em>It's not about the money, money, money<em>  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money<em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching<em>  
><em>Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling<em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance,<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>

_[Phoebus]_  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Well, ke<em>ep the price tag  
>And take the cash back<br>Just give me six strings and a half stack  
>And you can, can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I, yes all I need<br>Are keys and guitars  
>And guess what? In 30 seconds<br>I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yeah we leaping across<br>These undefeatable odds  
>It's like this man<br>You can't put a price on a life  
>We do this for the love<br>So we fight and sacrifice  
>Every night<br>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
>Never<br>Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat  
>Uh uh<br>So we gonna keep everyone  
>Moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat  
>And then everyone sing<br>It's not about the money

[Chorus 2x] [all]

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<p>

_Yeah, yeah_  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag, yeah<em>"

"Okay guys. After we've finished that song and the crowd, hopefully, cheers we start the next song straight away. It'll get them to be quiet, got it?" Simon replied to our finish. We didn't even let him start his next sentence.

_"[Kirsten]_

_Mummy they called me names_

_They wouldn't let me play_

_I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday_  
><em>"Hey Kirsten, you look like an alien<em>  
><em>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"<em>  
><em>Oh they pulled my hair<em>  
><em>They took away my chair<em>  
><em>I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care<em>  
><em>"Hey Jessica, you're so funny<em>  
><em>You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you dragged my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>

_Yeah Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Cause I'm in L.A._  
><em>You think I've made my fame<em>  
><em>FB makes us friends<em>  
><em>When you only really know my name<em>  
><em>"Oh Kirsten, we knew you could make it<em>  
><em>I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"<em>  
><em>So now because I'm signed<em>  
><em>You think my pockets lined<em>  
><em>Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line<em>  
><em>"Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube<em>  
><em>I tagged old photos from when we was at school"<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you dragged my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>

_Yeah Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Kirsten_  
><em>She broke out of the box<em>  
><em>Swallowed your pride<em>  
><em>You got that ego cough (cough , cough)<em>  
><em>Let the haters hate (cough,cough)<em>  
><em>You're like way too late<em>  
><em>Click click to see I got a message from you<em>  
><em>"Hola, I'm proud of you"<em>  
><em>"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow!"<em>  
><em>My reply: Who's laughing now?<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you drag my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still<em> rising  
>Yeah<p>

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<p>

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)<br>But who's laughing now  
>(Hey, hey, Who's laughing?)<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
>Who's laughing, laughing now?<br>Who's laughing, laughing now?  
>Who's laughing, laughing now?<br>Who's laughing, laughing now?  
>Who's laughing, laughing now?<br>Who's laughing, laughing now?"

Then a flash of light erupted in the middle of our studio.

"Sup Apollo."

"Sup...Per...Phoebus." Que eye rolling. Apollo still hasn't got the hang of our new names.

"Sup everyone. Listen, I got you another gig."

"And? What's so special that you interrupted our rehearsal?" Landon looked annoyed at the Sun God.

"Well its on Long Island..."

"How close to IT?!" Will looked furious.

"Shhhh. Baby it's all right." I whispered in his ear. Did I forget to mention that me and Walt, Leo and Piper and Sadie and Percy are all items. Oops.

"It's kind of in it." That was the last straw. Phoebus charged at Apollo winding him. He repeatedly punched him the face until Apollo flashed to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe it. We have to go back. Back to Camp Mythical. The damn place." All eyes turned on me.

"Not the time man not the time." Camp Mythical though. The place where demigods from Rome and Greece and magicians from Egypt come for refuge. A place none of us want to go ever. E.V.E.R. A.G.A.I.N! Beeping stopped our reign of anger. It was coming from Will's watch.

"Guys. it's time for a mission."

"Where."

"Who feels like a trip to Buckingham Palace."

Two minutes later

Masked. Hooded. All in black. We tapped our tattoos. Did I forget the tattoos. We each have one. Our musical instrument is dominating it. As soon as we tapped them our instruments appeared in our arms. As we played a chord lasers, bullets and knives shot out. We had become the Masked Musicians.

* * *

><p>(I was going to have a line break here but I owe you guys)<p>

One day later, 1 Million monsters and a doughnut break later we were back at the studio, practicing a song for two Gods. One for Dionysus the other one a surprise.

(Phoebus)

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
>With a dream and my cardigan<br>Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
>Am I gonna fit in?<p>

Jumped in the cab,  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy<br>Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous,<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<br>And a Jay-Z song was on  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<p>

[Chorus:]  
>So I put my hands up<br>They're playing my song,  
>The butterflies fly away<br>I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
>Movin' my hips like yeah<br>I got my hands up,  
>They're playin' my song<br>I know I'm gonna be OK  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<br>Yeah, it's a party in the Dioynsus' place

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
>Everybody's looking at me now<br>Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
>She gotta be from out of town."<p>

So hard with my girls not around me  
>It's definitely not a Nashville party<br>'Cause all I see are stilettos  
>I guess I never got the memo<p>

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
>And a Britney song was on<br>And a Britney song was on  
>And a Britney song was onM.G<p>

[Chorus]

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
>Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)<br>Something stops me every time (every time)  
>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<p>

[Chorus 2x]

**_One Week Later_**

Here we are. At the Camp. Then three figures walk up to Phoebus, Kirsten and Landon.

"O.M.G! We love you guys." It was Annabeth, Jason and Calypso.


End file.
